cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
New Eclipse Order
The New Eclipse Order (NEO) was a neutral white-team alliance with a proud history of friendship and cooperation with the rest of the Cyberverse. Previously the New Eclipse Order surpassed 1 million NS, until November 1 when the worth of technology in terms of nation strength was devalued. However The New Eclipse Order reached 1 million NS once again on December 25, 2007, despite a loss of five valued members. Summary The New Eclipse Order (NEO) was founded in February 2007 on a philosophy of neutrality and enjoyment of the game. The founders, Whiplasher and Sword, believed that war should only be an option when all other methods of reconciliation have been exhausted. Upon this ideal, NEO and its long history of neutrality has allowed it to prosper. Brief History The New Eclipse Order was founded on the 1st of February 2007 by Whip of Utopia Land and Sword of United Sword Clans. It quickly gained half a dozen members, which set the tone for future expansion. Members such as Mglockwo and Whip began a recruiting frenzy that brought even more life and ideas to the New Eclipse Order. March the 24th of 2007 is notably known as the day when the first High Council members were chosen. The honour of that position fell to Blaze whom began to introduce some controversial ideas and methods to the New Eclipse Order. March the 30th was the first election of Ministerial positions within the New Eclipse Order, the positions of Minister of Defence, Minister of Finance and Minister of Recruitment were available for entrants. Blaze of Blaze ran for Minister of Defence, Ducks and Mglockwo ran for Minister of Recruitment, and Marshal of the West Midlands ran against Kioleon for Minister of Finance. On April 1 the elections ended with Blaze, Mglockwo and Kioleon winning in their categories, and thus began an era of aggressive expansion in the alliance. April 2007 is regarded as one of the best months in the alliance's history, due to developing a financial aid system for the alliance, recruiting 80 members, and the unification of the NEO military system in order to better respond to external aggression. Later, the NEO leadership asked the alliance membership whether they would prefer to move to a more democratic charter. The turnout (37) made a record up until that point, with 32 voting yes and 5 voting no. As per the charter, two new posts in the High Council were open. Voting began for these two posts on May 15, with King Charge, Ilidrion, Who Cares, Marshal and Mglockwo competing. Mglockwo, former Minister of Recruitment, gained many votes, however he decided to forfeit the High Council elections as he was unsure about his future with NEO. Some days later, Mglockwo departed from the alliance. On the 22nd of May, after one week of voting, Marshal and King Charge won the High Council election. Thus completing the election process and becoming High Councillors henceforth. The High Council's first task was to appoint NEO's new Prime Minister. Minister of Finance Kioleon was named Prime Minister, and was tasked with creating a whole new government. After 9 days of discussions with the High Council and other members of the alliance, Prime Minister Kioloeon presented NEO's first democratic government. There were then 4 ministries, with the inclusion of the new Ministry of Foreign Affairs. PM Kioleon's government consisted of: MVP2000 (Minister of Domestic Affairs); Ham the Pharaoh (Minister of Foreign Affairs); AntarticaNorth (Minister of Military); and Kioleon (Minister of Finance). A period of growth ensured, and all was well. However soon later Kioleon, one of NEO's oldest members, suffered a car accident. On July 15, when a NEO member attacked a member of the Phoenix Federation, incorrectly believing the nation was a 1 member alliance - "The Phoneix Federation", of which the NEO member bared no recognition. A diplomatic incident ensured between NEO and TPF. After everything was reconcilled with TPF, NEO became TPF's ally. Stability emerged. However few NEO members were heavily criticised for their actions throughout the process, which included poor diplomacy and ingame warfare amongst NEO nations. On the period of August 15–18, the Junior High Council elections took place. During which, Sword - one of the founders of NEO, departed the alliance for SOUL. It is unknown why although it was suspected it was largely due to the discredit paid during the TPF conflict, and his role within it. He has since returned (01/01/08), welcomed as a normal member. After a fierce and best contested election to take, to much fanfare AntarticaNorth and Bartje were elected as the new Junior High Council members, with Marshal promoted to Senior High Council to take over Sword's seat. Kioleon yet to return, and his position as Minister of Finance and Prime Minister still unfilled by permanent ministers, with Bartje as acting Minister of Finance and Ham the Pharaoh as acting Prime Minister. GW4 soon began, with NEO taking it's constitutional neutral stance on the events. November 2007 first saw the forfeit of High Councillorship by AntarticaNorth due to the workload of University. ArchSorcerer then filled the position in a subsequent election, along with Platino, The Apple (AcDc) and Whip. However ArchSorcerer's term was short-lived, as Arch left for TPF. His citied reasons for leaving were disagreements with the leadership concerning activity, infighting, and the handling of the GATO conflict by another particular High Council member. Kioleon returned and was happy to resume the position of Minister of Finance. The new government has since initiated some programmes to boost member activity, although these have since failed. It also took other diplomatic steps, such as the signing of an MADP with The Phoenix Federation (TPF). This also terminated the protectorate status between NEO and TPF. As of the 19th of October 2007, NEO is once again an independent alliance. On Christmas Day, 2007, NEO officially surpassed 1 million NS for the second time, and remains so to this day. However member activity and government organisation remains an issue. The NEO-TPF Conflict & Resolution It has always been NEO's policy that its members can tech raid nations provided they are inactive and unallied. A couple of members which were tech raiding attacked a member of what they thought was a 1 member alliance, "The Pheonix Federation". As the spelling was incorrect, the alliance really did only have one member. However "The Phoenix Federation" was the intended Alliance Affiliation, a fact the attackers seemingly failed to recognise. New nations attacking alliances is not out of the ordinary, and usually just results in a swift apology, peace, and reparations. However in this circumstance the NEO raider believed that reps were not owed. To confirm this, he rightly consulted NEO's war advisory body, the Ministry of Military. This is where the problems started. A member of NEO's High Council took direct responsibility for the issue, breaking the charter by usurping the ministers of the military and foreigh affairs. His direction was that no reps were to be paid, as the spelling error was the victims fault, not NEO's. Again, this is not NEOs usual procedure of paying reparations on request. This stance angered the then heavily involved Phoenix Federation. They maintained that they were due reparations. Relations between the High Council member and TPF plummeted, however TPF still kept their demand for mere reparations. Since this was getting no where, a member of NEO suggested that they post on the CN Open World forums to embarrass TPF into conceding. The High Council member agreed to this idea (again breaking the charter), and authorised its publication. The result of this was much lulz at NEO over their apparent lack of understanding for normal procedure. NEO's reputation was severely damaged. With the publication, TPF was angered over the lack of respect for private channels and thus heightened their demands. They ordered NEO to switch 80% of its members to the white sphere or be confronted with the annihilation of their alliance. NEO seemingly didn't understand the gravity of the threat, and continued to argue their case. Much tit for tat ensured (including a massive deterioration of relations and the threat by NEO of immediate war), however finally the High Council conceded. Despite the HC agreeing to the compromise, no one took charge for it. In fact the only thing the HC did was launch a war and attack one of its own members of government. Later, a couple of NEO Ministry Heads took charge for organising the white switch - taking much of the flack for a situation they did not create. The white sphere however, held more promise than NEO first thought. NEO actually became a protectorate of The Phoenix Federation, and started to enjoy the friendship and influence of an alliance it had not previously had. One of the High Councillors left and rejoined later as an ordinary member, the other remains albeit as a Senetor. NEO and King Blaze The New Eclipse Order officially declared King Blaze an enemy of the Alliance in September 2007. King Blaze has, on several occasions, taken a NEO Alliance Affiliation and attacked various alliances - bringing NEO to the brink of war more than once. Furthermore, New Eclipse Order member Blaze, has been consistently accused of being a multi for King Blaze. NEO stands firm that this is a fabrication. The New Eclipse Order has worked with several alliances on removing the annoyance of King Blaze, and is extremely pleased that his nation was ultimately ZI'ed as of October 2007. He is, and always shall be, an enemy of the New Eclipse Order and its friends. Re-Governmentation of October As of October 2007, the New Eclipse Order executed a series of reorganisations. An entirely new High Council has been elected (with the exception of re-elected High Council member Whiplasher). New programs have been created in the Internal Affairs and Financial Affairs areas, and the New Eclipse Order's military capabilities have been greatly expanded and reorganised following GW4 - although just how effective this reorganisation is has been contested by various past and present authorities. The New Eclipse Order saw a brief rebirth in membership activity. First MADP In mid-October, the New Eclipse Order signed its first Mutually Aggression and Defence Pack with The Phoenix Federation - marking a slight alteration in NEO's typical neutral foreign policy. The required aggression ause of the MADP has temporarily been removed for internal strife within the New Eclipse Order LDN Merger In November 2007, the New Eclipse Order and the League of Defensive nations merged, keeping NEO's name. LDN joins MEN as a merging Alliance with the New Eclipe Order - to much good reception. Together, these three, now one, alliances shall grow and prosper together. February 2008 This was, quite frankly, the worst time up to date in the history of the New Eclipse Order. A new charter created by Ham the Pharaoh had just been passed which clarified uncertainties in the old charter. Shortly after this, long standing member, former HC and Minister of Military, AntarticaNorth left NEO, singling out Blaze as the person who was destroying NEO and had driven him from the alliance. This member leaving sparked outrage and arguments amongst the general members of NEO. A few days later the elections for High Council began with Ham the Pharaoh, AcDc3, Platino and BlackBlack running. Soon realizing that he had no support from the members of NEO, AcDc3 resigned from NEO (although he claims the two incidents are unrelated). With AcDc's resignation the other three candidates went on to become the next generation of High Councilors. There were a few days of peace and quiet within NEO as the new leaders got settled in and began to make decisions, when a proposal to remove power from ministers was put forward. This decision sparked arguments between two of the three wings of power, the HC and the Government. Fortunately, after a long argument, the changes were decided against and dropped. As the HC's first duty was to elect a Prime Minister, they began to look for candidates. Blaze and Silent_Tokyo, Minister of Military and Minister of Foreign Affairs respectively, put their names forward for Prime minister. Looking to broaden the candidate list, the HC brought forward an idea to allow deputies to run for Prime Minister. This idea was defeated in the High Council Chambers. Eventually Blaze dropped out of the race saying he did not feel he had the support of the members and thus would not run. Days later Senator Blaze received a message from Platino stating he was creating an alliance with NEO members. Since that was a direct violation of the NEO charter, Blaze suspended Platino and shutdown the forums until everything could be investigated properly. During the investigation both Platino and Ham the Pharaoh resigned from NEO. Ham provided screenshots to prove his innocence and Platino's guilt, placing Platino on NEO's ZI list. Ham is, now, a great friend of NEO's. Finally things looked to be settling down. BlackBlack, finding himself the only member of the High Council, began to make radical changes to the alliance which sparked frustration within the membership, changes that ensured BlackBlack would become a permanent HC member. During these changes, a member came forward with personal messages showing that BlackBlack had plotted to take down the High Council and Government. BlackBlack was suspended pending a formal response from the senate, but resigned before a verdict was given. Blaze, fed up with the poor effort and actions of High Councilors, Ministers and members squabbling, proposed a new charter with a single leader, but kept the ministries. The charter passed the required 85% vote by a tiny margin and was adopted as the New Eclipse Order’s new charter. Blaze and Silent_Tokyo (again) looked to run for Prime Minister. Surprisingly enough, a few days before the elections, both General E Lee and Ty345 announced their candidacy. After three days of elections, Blaze stood ahead with 70% of the votes, and Ty345 in second holding 25% of the votes. Blaze made short work of announcing his ministers. Maikuolan as his deputy, Silent Fury as the Minister of Military, The Peoples Champ as the Minister of Finance, Rayrayray as the Minister of Internal Affairs and finally General E Lee as the Minister of Recruitment. In April 2008 BlackBlack returned to NEO after being forgiven. Blaze found that what BlackBlack had wanted to do was in NEO's best interest and he did exactly what he intended to do, tear down the HC from the inside. BlackBlack also wanted a remodel of NEO. He was not in NEO to see it happen but his actions caused the remodel he dreamed of. Blackblack returned to NEO and opened the new Ministry of Communications and regained control over the NEO NEWS news paper. Ministries There are 5 ministries in NEO, and they are: Ministry of Internal Affairs, Ministry of Foreign Affairs, Ministry of Finance, Ministry of Military and Ministry of Recruitment. Ministry of Internal Affairs: Previously called Ministry of Domestic Affairs, this Ministry's job is to maintain discipline in the NEO forums, to help all NEO members if they have questions about CN, and to recruit new members to the alliance. Former Ministers of Internal Affairs: Mglockwo, King Charge, MVP2000, Crv24, EvoDivineGOD, Dorky, Shafedaddy, Relapse, BlackBlack, Blaze. Acting Minister of Internal Affairs: rayrayray. Ministry of Foreign Affairs: This ministry was introduced with NEO's first government, it's job is to maintain the image of NEO in all external CyberVerse websites, to regulate inter-alliance embassies and treaties, and to manage NEO's foreign affairs. Former Ministers of Foreign Affairs: Ham the Pharough, Silent Tokyo. Acting Minister of Foreign Affairs: Lord of Assasins. Ministry of Finance: This ministry's job is to maintain NEO's economical system, to regulate aid programs, and to manage the NEO bank. Many aid programs are available in this ministry to help members. Former Ministers of Finance: Kioleon. Acting Minister of Finance: ThePeoplesChamp. Ministry of Military: This ministry's job is to maintain NEO's defense system, to regulate different NEO armed divisions, and to act in case of war with other nations/alliances. Former Ministers of Military: Blaze, AntarticaNorth, ArchSorcerer, ThePeoplesChamp. Acting Minister of Military: Silent Fury. Ministry of Recruitment: This ministry's job is to recruit new members into NEO. Former Ministers of Recruitment: General E Lee. Acting Minister of Recruitment: Metal Shards. High Council Previous HC Members: Whip, Sword, Blaze, Marshal, Bartje, AntarticaNorth, King Charge, ArchSorcerer, Maikuolan, Silent Tokyo, Platino, AcDc3, Ham the Pharaoh, BlackBlack. Current Treaties MDP with TPF PIAT with FEAR GPA Declaration of Neutrality Category:Alliances Category:White team alliances Category:New Eclipse Order Category:Neutral Alliances